This invention relates generally to the field of binding and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for binding together a plurality of sheets at one corner.
The art of binding includes a variety of methods for binding together a plurality of sheets. Most of the methods and apparatus employ the technique of binding together one entire edge of the plurality of sheets. Most of these approaches known in the prior art utilize the use of relatively expensive and somewhat cumbersome machines to accomplish the binding function.
The present invention provides a very simple but effective method and apparatus for binding a plurality of sheets together at one corner. The prior art for binding a plurality of sheets at one corner includes the ordinary staple as well as staple covers. Staples are relatively weak in terms of their resistance to "peel," i.e. the lifting of one or more sheets off the other sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,107 dated Feb. 18, 1986 to Takada teaches a corner cover which is utilized to cover the exposed top and bottom of an ordinary staple with a somewhat decorative cover. However, the cover taught by Takada simply covers the staple and a portion of the corner of the document but does not itself perform a significant binding function.
In contrast to Takada, the present invention provides a very simple corner bind which both grips and encloses one corner of a plurality of sheets.
The prior art also teaches the use of re-fused or remelted xerographic toner as a binder, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,016 dated Feb. 19, 1974 to Eichorn. Although remelted toner has adequate resistance to "shear," i.e. the sliding of sheets relative to each other, it is relatively weak in resisting "peel." Eichorn teaches the use of strips of toner running down the left edge of each page as well as toner applied to a corner region, but does not teach the use of an anti-peel device which grips and encloses one corner of a plurality of sheets.
The prior art also includes adhesive corners for fastening and mounting cards and photos such as taught by the Engelmann U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,338 dated Sep. 19, 1933. However, the Engelmann patent does not teach or suggest the use of the corner for binding together a plurality of documents or a plurality of sheets.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple yet effective method and apparatus for binding together a plurality of sheets at one corner.
Another object of the invention is to combine an anti-shear device to one corner of a plurality of sheets, which effectively prevents the sheets from sliding relative to each other, with an anti-peel device which grips and encloses the corner of the sheets to resist the sheets from separating by one or more of the sheets being lifted relative to the remaining sheets.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corner binding apparatus and method wherein a plurality of sheets may be readily and effectively bound at one corner by hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corner bind apparatus wherein critical parts of the apparatus may be manufactured and sold in strip form and readily detached by the user when needed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a corner bind apparatus and method which is adaptable to use by automatic machinery.
A further object of the invention is to provide a corner bind apparatus to which a flag may be attached and to which either notes or logos, for example, may be applied.